Give it One More Try
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: Takes place the day after the party in Northwest Mansion Mystery. Dipper has been trying to get ahold of Pacifica since the party, and he needs to stop her from making a choice that cannot be taken back. Features the song 'Lullaby' by Nickelback. One-Shot. Dippica! (Rated T for content because I'm paranoid)


**This is what happens when I listen to Nickelback and think of Dippica at the same time. **

**Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch**

**The song, 'Lullaby' belongs to Nickelback (LOVE them!)**

**I own NOTHING! **

* * *

Dipper had tried to get ahold of Pacifca all day. She seemed really depressed after the party. Who could blame her? She found out her entire family has been nothing but rotten liars that think they're better than everyone else. One good look in the mirror really helped her realize she was just like them, and she was ashamed of that. The next day, Dipper had tried to call her to find out what was going on, but there was no answer. It was now evening, and Dipper was starting to get concerned. He decided it was best to go see her personally.

"Hi, um, Mrs. Northwest," Dipper greeted, a sweat dropping down his forehead- -relieved it wasn't her father- -since he was nervous from last night, "I was wondering where Pacifica was."

"She's been upstairs all day," Mrs. Northwest replied, "If you would like to, you may see her. Just don't track mud on the floor."

"Will do," Dipper replied, and he rolled his eyes as she turned away.

He climbed the large staircase to where Pacifica's room was, but she wasn't in there. Perhaps she was on a balcony, he reasoned. He climbed to the highest point of the mansion. Hoofta, it's tall. By the time he got up there, he was exhausted. However he got his second wind when he saw Pacifica, wearing a dress much like the one she wore for the party, but it was shorter. Her long blonde hair and dress flowed in the wind. However, she was dangerously close to the edge, and she wasn't holding onto anything.

"Pacifica?" Dipper acknowledged her, and she nearly fell out of surprise, "What are you doing up here?"

"Dipper? Wh-What do you want?" Pacifica panicked, now holding onto something, "Get out of here!"

"Pacifica, step away from the edge," Dipper said calmly.

"Gimme one good reason, Dipper. You were right. I'm just another link the worst chain. I don't deserve friends after the way I've treated you and Mabel. I can't stand to be around my stupid parents anymore knowing what I'm a part of. I don't deserve all the money I have...I don't deserve life itself!"

"Pacifica, please, step away from the edge. It doesn't have to be this. You can change. People will give you the chance," Dipper made an attempt to coax her to him, "Please, Pacifica."

Pacifica started to shake as she held onto the structure that kept her up. Dipper then thought of maybe something:

_Well I know the feeling_

_of finding yourself stuck out on the ledge_

_and there ain't no healing_

_from cutting yourself with the jagged edge._

_I'm telling you that_

_it's never that bad._

_Take it from someone who's been where you're at_

_laid out on the floor_

_and you're not sure _

_you can take this anymore. _

_So just give it one more try_

_to a lullaby_

_and turn this up on the radio._

_If you can hear me now,_

_I'm reaching out_

_to let you know that you're not alone,_

_and if you can't tell_

_I'm scared as hell_

'_cuz I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey, here comes a lullaby _

_Your very own lullaby _

Dipper slowly reached out his hand to her, but Pacifica just held onto the statue that was breaking quickly. He needed to hurry if he was going to save Pacifica from this choice.

_Please let me take you_

_out of the darkness and into the light_

'_cuz I have faith in you_

_that you're gonna make it through another night._

_Stop thinking about_

_the easy way out._

_There's no need to go and blow the candle out_

_because you're not done._

_You're far too young_

_and the best is yet to come_

Pacifica looked at him, her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. She was still holding onto the structure though.

_Just give it one more try_

_to a lullaby_

_and turn this up on the radio._

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_to let you know that you're not alone_

_and if you can't tell_

_I'm scared as hell_

'_cuz I can't get you on the telephone_

_So just close your eyes_

_Oh, honey, here comes a lullaby _

_Your very own lullaby_

Dipper extended his hand out, cracking a smile now to let her know everything was okay. Pacifica looked him straight in the eyes, fighting tears. She was so scared right now.

_Well, everybody's hit the bottom_

_Everybody's been forgotten_

_When everybody's tired of being alone_

_Yeah, everybody's been abandoned_

_and left a little empty handed_

_So if you're out there barely hanging on…_

Pacifica slowly, cautiously started to reach back for Dipper.

_Just give it one more try_

_to a lullaby_

_and turn this up on the radio_

_If you can hear me now_

_I'm reaching out_

_to let you know that you're not alone_

_and if you can't tell_

_I'm scared as hell_

'_cuz I can't get you on the telephone_

_so just close your eyes_

_oh, honey, here comes a lullaby_

_your very own lullaby _

Pacifica closed her eyes gently as her hand met Dipper's, and she let him pull her to his embrace as they backed away from the ledge. Pacifica threw her arms around him.

_oh, honey, here comes a lullaby_

_your very own lullaby_

Dipper wrapped his arms around Pacifica as the rich girl sobbed into him. Gently, he pulled them inside, fighting tears of his own. It was awhile before Pacifica finally stopped sobbing, and they looked each other in the eyes. She gave a small, sad smile as she hugged him tight.

"Thank you…" she whispered.

* * *

**Why is Dippica so adorable?! AAAAAHHH! Anyway, leave me a review. Hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
